


the bouquet

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: And is not a Wench, Crack, How does Loki come out of this alive?, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Loki gets Loki'd, Melinda is protective of Coulson, Multi, Ridiculous, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings, darcy being darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Loki go to Thor and Jane's wedding as a couple and Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> Bookishbeauty asked for: Tasertricks: attending a family wedding (either family) 
> 
> And this ensued XD
> 
> Dont be afraid to ask for Prompts: http://bowtyesarecool.tumblr.com/ask

"Get that look of your face Loki," Darcy said as she posed for a picture with her boyfriend as best man and maid of honor for Thor and Jane’s wedding. Despite the fact this was going be a Jewish and Asgardian mixed ceremony they were decked out in Asgardian attire, "it’s going to be a good night."

"Come on you two," The photographer said gesturing in a motion, "get closer."

Darcy pulled in close, wrapping her arms his waist and smiling as if she won some Earthly victory. Loki found it to be the only thing comforting him from the obvious tension in the room. 

"How could I think that…half the people in this room want to kill me!" He said slightly craning to the side. As much as he was honored that his brother made him his "best man" as Midgardians called it…but did he seriously have to make the whole of the Avengers minus, Romanoff who was a bridesmaid, his groomsmen. They stood on the side the Soldier enhanced by witchcraft with a straight face, the foul creature and the man of Iron chuckling….but it was Barton who caught his gaze. His eyes turned from side to side and in a quick flash moved his finger across his neck as a Midgardian sign he was going to kill him. "See what I mean!"

"Oh not everyone wants to kill you," Darcy said, "I mean yeah you did like kill 80 people in two days but I am sure someone will get along-"

"YOU BASTARD!" He heard a female voice roar. Loki didn’t even have time to react the next thing he knew he was tackled to the ground by a woman no older than 45 years.

"MELINDA!" A familiar voice called out. 

The room erupted in a chaos. Well some what. Barton and crew were cheering this woman, probably just as vicious as the Lady Sif….started punching and clawing at him. As quickly as it began it ended. The woman was taken off him and there she was struggling in the arms of…

"Son of Coul?" Loki said sitting up puzzled.

And he was the god of Trickery. 

"Yeah I’m alive," Coulson said struggling to keep his…Wench contained, "no hard feelings just….if you have anything that could poke me….keep it away from me come on Melinda."

Loki stood up and brushed off his clothing with Darcy helping him up.

"Well…at least you survived the Calvary" She said with a grin as Coulson took this "Melinda" out of his sight.

It was going to be a long night.

———————-

Loki had to admit it was a nice ceremony. Odd as it was a hodgepodge of Midgardian/Asgardian tradition. Some which was different like why did his brother have to step on some glass to declare they were married, and why was everyone dancing in a circle to music in a language he didn’t understand and then lifted his brother and Jane up on chairs….though…Loki did find it amusing it took 30 men including the super soldier, the beast and the man of iron just to get the feet of the chair off the ground.

But luckily he had Darcy to explain everything to him. He was having quite a lovely time. They had great food wine….she even taught him how to what did those Midgradians call it “Twerk” 

In the middle of the celebrations the music stopped and Dr. Foster stood on the little makeshift stage in the center of the room. 

"It’s time Ladies," Jane said with a grin. 

"Welp," Darcy said with a grin, "Let’s see if I get lucky!"

Loki raised an eyebrow as Jane turned around and threw her bouquet in the air. For the second time that night….the room erupted into Chaos. For some reason all the women with the exception of the Man of Iron who declared he was getting the Boquet for Pepper, started running to the center of the room for the bouquet. The Melinda wench was on the prowl again this time she was wrestling Romanoff to the ground. Barton and Son of Coul looked at each other for a moment before trying to rip the two women off each other.

"I thought Natasha didn’t do marriage!" Son of Col said as he once again tried to pry his wench off someone to Barton.

"I THOUGHT SO TOO!" Barton yelled as Natasha screamed something in Russian.

"Huh," Loki said before turning his head to the Super Soldier, "care to tell me whats going on."

"And old Midgardian tradition," He said with a smirk, "who ever is the one to catch the bouquet….is the next to get married." He paused and sighed, "it kind of makes me wish-"

"DARCY NO!" Loki yelled suddenly running to the center of the room. He loved Darcy, he really did but…the relationship was young, fresh, the idea of marriage was just….too soon to think about. And then it happened. The bouquet touched his hands and landed in his palms. Loki looked with wide eyes as everyone stood still and went quiet. Loki looked up at the arrangement before looking up to the crowd before a long booming laugh from his brother.

"PRAISE BE ASGARD!" Thor cheered raising his hammer in the air, "the fates of the nine realms hath picked my brother to be married next."

Loki’s face turned bright red as the crowd slowly applauded and unenthusiastic cheered before the music started playing again.

"You know the idea of catching the bouquet means you’re getting married is a BS," Darcy said with a grin on her lips. "Trust me my sister caught it 20 times and she’s still not married." 

Loki tilted his head.

"Then why did you go," He asked.

"Maybe you are not the only one who likes to play tricks on people." 

Loki smiled and chuckled.

"Well you fooled me well," He said handing her the arraingement of flowers to her.

It wasn’t long until her lips touched his and she nestled her way into his arms. 

Darcy was right. This night wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
